Yuuki Gown
'Yuuki Ooal Gown '(ゆうき・ウール・ゴウン, Yūki Ūru Goun), formerly known as 'Lady Yu '(レーディ ユ, Reedi Yu), is the secondary main protagonist of the Overlord series. She is the Administrator of Ainz Ooal Gown handling administrative duties such as dolling out paperwork and forms as well as upcoming news, weather patterns, new equipment, new armor, weapons, etc, Vice-Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and creator of a currently unnamed NPC. She is regarded as the second-highest of the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of Nazarick. In the New World, she is the Shield Maiden of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the most powerful warrior in the world. Her other identity is famously known as "Emerald," a dark shield warrior and member of Darkness, an adamantite ranked adventurer group of that nation. She is an adamantite class adventurer and one of the strongest adventurers known in E-Rantel. Appearance Yuuki Ooal Gown has the appearance of a young teenager with her lilac-colored hair cut in a bob-style haircut for both comfort, the slick design of the cut, as well as the combat readiness of the hair style. With Yuuki`s hair staying short, it allows Yuuki to see better. Having piercing lavender-colored eyes, a trait inherited from her and Ainz`s late mother; she is capable of levelling a fear-inflicting death stare on her enemies capable of freezing them in place when staring them down. As a Reaper, a race of immortal deities; she is not prone to aging and thus cannot age being ageless. Personality Yuuki is a stoic individual; quiet, elegant, perfect manners, composed, and utterly incompetent human being in matters outside battle being incapable of understanding other emotions. In some cases, she is a yandere who holds a obsessive love for Shalltear when in their shared private chambers. In public, Yuuki is widely known as an charismatic young girl who can inspire respect and devotion in her worshipers from the Shane Theology, a Human King. Like all members of Nazarick, she holds some hatred towards Humans but does not openly display it in her actions; whether by usage of her face or otherwise. Described as a benevolent young girl, she is the very stereotype of a typical commander, being a hard-working commander who cares for her administrators and the people who work underneath her in offices, in administrative duties among other things. Background In the Real World In the year of 2138 before taking on the name of Yuuki Ooal Gown in the New World, Sakura was her original name as a player in YGGDRASIL. But in reality, she was a human being by the name of Sakura Satoru, her real identity. Whenever she leaves her elder brother`s house, she wears an air filtering mask and goggles to prevent herself from being affected by the toxic air floating around in the neighborhood. At some point when Yuuki wasn`t home, her mother fell ill dying soon after from pushing herself too much. With the death and burial of their mother, the two siblings moved out to live together with each other in a broken down apartment. With Yuuki being the main breadwinner of the two siblings bringing home; food, money, clothes, and personal hygiene products, the two siblings survived in their broken-down home. With Yuuki being an elementary school graduate, middle school graduate, high school graduate, university graduate, and graduate school graduate catching a job as a independent photographer with her photos of wedding couples being published in top of the line journals. Nine`s Own Goal Administrator of Ainz Ooal Gown Chronology The Undead King Arc Main article: The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for each Floor Guardian except Victim and Gargantua to meet on the 6th Floor, along with Shalltear, Yuuki was among the first ones to enter by usage of the Spells, Gate and Portal respectively. Upon entering the room, she asks for Albedo having organized a list of duties she wanted the NPC to perform due to her effectiveness in handling such tasks. Momonga having felt the arrival of his younger sister asks her for the papers she had planned on delivering to Albedo. Handing over the papers, Yuuki prepares to make a gateway out of the Amphitheater but is stopped by her elder brother who wants her to start making the meals for Nazarick. Reluctantly, Yuuki agrees saying that they should have lunch pulling out a basket filled with cold sandwiches, cold drinks, delicious desserts, and breathtaking sweet breads of different flavors, colors, and sizes. The enchanted Floor Guardians are taken aback by the wonderful food with Yuuki giggling at their expressions motioning towards the basket of food. Using a 1-tier spell to make a table, she makes table with 1-tier magic and the Floor Guardians sit down to eat. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters